Bella and the Cullen Guys
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: Bella is living with 3 boys Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. She is the familys best fighter with extra speed and srength making her very lethal. Everyone is happy but lonely until they move to Forks and meet the Platts! Love blossoms what will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! New story! So here's the summary:**

**Bella is living with three boys Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. She is the family's best fighter and the fastest making her very lethal. Everyone is happy but lonely until they move to Forks and meet Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and (of course) Edward! When love blossoms what will happen? **

**Disclaimer: Twilight Rocks... And I rock... BUT I don't own it. Life tis so cruel!**

* * *

**The Cullens in order of when the joined the coven!**

**Name: Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

Nick Name: Dad, Pops, Dr. Fang, etc...

Vampire Children: Jasper, Bella, Emmett

Year of Birth: 1621

Year changed: 1647

Age When Changed: 26

Vampire Age: 362

Hair: Honey Blonde

Eyes: Gold

Height: 6'7

Scars/Marks: N/A

Ability: aversion to blood

Favorite type of blood: Elk

Free Time: Working as a doctor, talking with kids, etc...

Vehicle: Mercedes S55 AMG

Ability: Aversion to blood

Personality: Caring, protective, etc...

Species:Vampire!!

Reason Changed: Was on vampire hunt

Changed by: Hungry Vampire

**Name: Jasper Whitlock Cullen**

Nick Name: Jazz, Jiggle-o, etc...

Vampire Siblings: Emmett and Bella

Year of Birth: 1844

Year changed: 1862

Age When Changed: 18

Vampire Age: 165

Hair: Blonde and long

Eyes: Gold

Height: 6'6

Scars/Marks: bite marks all over body

Ability: Control/Sense emotions

Favorite Type of Blood: Python

Free Time: Reading/revising history books, hanging out with Bella & Em

Vehicle: Volvo S60 T5 (Silver/Grey)

Ability: Control/Sense Emotions

Personality: Layd back, relaxed, protective, etc...

Species:Vampire!!

Reason Changed: Fight in newborn wars

Changed by: Maria

**Name: Emmett Mcarthy Cullen**

Nick Name: Em, Tyranasaurus-Rex, Annyoing ass, etc...

Vampire Siblings: Jasper and Bella

Year of Birth: 1916

Year changed: 1934

Age When Changed: 18

Vampire Age: 93

Hair: Brown and curly

Eyes: Gold

Height: 6'8

Scars/Marks: N/A

Ability: Super Strength

Favorite Type of Blood: Grizzly Bear

Free Time: Fixing cars, pranks, laughing, hanging w/ Bella and occasionally Jazz, etc...

Vehicle: Jeep Wrangler (Red)

Ability: Super Strong

Personality: Childish, strange, funny, protective

Species:Vampire!!

Reason Changed: Dying from bear attack.

Changed by: Carlisle

**Name: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen**

Nick Name: Bella, Bells, Deamon from Hell, etc...

Vampire Siblings: Emmett and Jasper

Year of Birth: 1958

Year changed: 1974

Age When Changed: 16

Vampire Age: 51

Hair: Brown down too waist with red highlights

Eyes: Golden

Height: 5'2

Scars/Marks: Bite Marks along parts of body

Ability: Teleportation and Healing

Favorite Type of Blood: Zebra

Free Time: Reading, fighting, pranks, fixing cars/her bike, listening music, etc

Vehicle: Harley-Davidson Softail (dark blue), Porsche 911 Targa 4s (Dark metalic blue)

Ability: Telekenetic

Personality: Childlike, can be responsible but prefers too remain " in an innocent state". Protective of family. "Daddy's Little Girl". She's very shy around new people but once she knows them is very open.

Species: Vampire! :P

Reason Changed: Seriously injured from abusive mother

Changed by: Carlisle

********************************************

**Now for the PLATTS!!! In order that they joined the coven of course!!**

**Name: Dr. Esme Platt**

Nick Name: Mom, Dr., etc...

Vampire Children: Alice, Rosalie, Edward!

Year of Birth: 1857

Year changed: 1879

Age When Changed: 22

Vampire Age: 152

Hair: Caramel

Eyes: gold

Height: 5'6

Scars/Marks: N/A

Ability: aversion to blood

Favorite type of blood: Doe

Free Time: Working as a doctor, decorating, shopping, etc...

Vehicle: Jaguar XF (white)

Ability: Aversion to blood

Personality: Caring, loving, welcoming, etc...

Species:Vampire!!

Reason Changed: was on a hike vampire bit her and left

Changed by: vampire

**Name: Edward Platt**

Nick Name: Eddie, Ed, etc...

Vampire siblings: Alice, Rosalie

Year of Birth: 1901

Year changed: 1919

Age When Changed: 18

Vampire Age: 108

Hair: Bronze

Eyes: Gold

Height: 6'7

Scars/Marks: NA

Ability: Read's minds

Favorite type of blood: Mountain Lion

Free Time: Writing piano music, reading, etc...

Vehicle: Volvo S60 (silver)

Personality: Calm, quiet, very protective of sister's and Mother

Species:Vampire!!

Reason Changed: Dying from a car accident

Changed by: Esme

**Name: Rosalie Platt**

Nick Name: Rose, etc...

Vampire siblings: Alice, Edward

Year of Birth:

Year changed: 1919

Age When Changed: 18

Vampire Age: 108

Hair: Bronze

Eyes: Gold

Height: 6'7

Scars/Marks: NA

Ability: Read's minds

Favorite type of blood: Mountain Lion

Free Time: Writing piano music, reading, etc...

Vehicle: Volvo S60 (silver)

Personality: Calm, quiet, very protective of sister's and Mother

Species:Vampire!!

Reason Changed: Dying from a car accident

Changed by: Esme

¸.•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨).•´¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´(¸.•´(¸.•´(¸.•´(¸.•´ Pass the ribbon around if you know someone that has survived, died, or is living with cancer

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Please Bella?" Emmett asked for the billionth time this morning. I tried too concentrate on Romeo and Juliet which I was reading for the gagillionth time.

"No Emmett. As you can see-" I waved my tattered copy in front of his face. "I'm reading! If you'll leave me alone maybe, just maybe, I'll wrestle with you later. Now go run too Carlisle and tell him how mean I am, in a lame attempt too get his innocent liltle girl in trouble, and see how well that works." I patted his head and motioned for him too leave. Jasper walked in.

"She's got ya there Em! Good job Bells!" I clentched my fists around the arm rest in a lame attempt too not kick their asses. Was it so hard too get some quiet? Obviously not since Dad was upstairs reading and nobody was bugging him.

"Please Bells?! I promise I won't ask again!" Jasper backed off as I stepped forward.

"I'm going into the forest. Follow me and I'll rip your balls of and burn them." I stormed out of the house and walked to the the small river and was about too jump when I heard Carlisle clear his throat. Turning too look at him I smiled slightly.

"Wats up?" I asked he motioned for me too follow him. Uh-oh. I sat in Jasper's lap. "Hey bro. Sorry about the whole 'ripping your balls off comment' I just wanted too read... Ya know? And Emmett the ass refused too leave me alone so ya... The comment wasn't even meant towards you! So-" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's fine Bells. You can stop blabbing."

"Kay!" I kissed him on the cheek and sat down in the brown leather chair that stuck out like a sore thumb. We needed too hire an interior designer 'cause none of us had any sense of.

"Well it's that time again. We have too move." Carlisle said. I smiled.

"Finally! I can't wait too get out of this po donk town! Yes! When are we leaving?" I was about too scream I was so happy!

"At dusk. So start packing." I began too run up the stairs laughing when I turned and hugged Carlisle.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!Wherearewemoving?!Ohwell!slongaswe'reawayfromhere!" **(Translation**: **Thank you thank you thank you! Where are we moving?! Oh well! slong as we'rea way from here!)** I faintly heard Jasper and Emmett get up and go to their rooms which were in the basement, I had taken the third floor and Carlisle the second.

A few hours later I was done packing up my room and went too get my guitar and say farewell too my other instruments. My guitar was an old acustic with rich brown wood. I've been working on teaching Jasper and Emmett but thay won't give. Whatever their loss. I managed too get Carlisle to tell me we were moving into a small town in Washington named Forks. Where was it between the knife and the spoon?

The plane ride was 7 fucking hours! I had nearly died of boredom! They had a movie playing but was it anything good? NO! It was HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! What the fuck?!

"Hey Em?" I leaned over too his ear.

"Wats up Bells? You talking too me now?!" I nodded

"My word of the day is... SUICIDE!" His booming laughter rang around the entire plane.

"Bella, Emmett? No drwing attention." Carlisle looked at us from across the asile.

"No prob!We'll be good! Right Bells?" I laughed.

"Of course! Aren't we always?" We bothed dissolved into loud laughter.

"Jasper?" He looked up from his book. "Watch you're sibilings." He laughed

"Childish dweebs... Sure Carlisle."

"Ya know Jazz? That's a type of music. Right?" I put on my 'poker face' as Emmett liked too call it

"Umm... Yeah?"

"K... Who play's you?"

"What?" Emmet started chuckling.

"Who plays you? Like don't you need a girlfriend too be called Jazz? Otherwise it just doesn't make sense!" Jazz hated it when we gave him crap about being alone. He wanted too be married and stuff, but me? I hated commitment.

"Shut up you two immature freaks! Just because you're afraid of commitment doesn't mean you need too be bitchs!"

"Technically Emmett's a son of a bitch! Mr. I'm So Important!" And like the mature 51 year old I am I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nope. I mean bitch!" Emmett was about too leap at him.

"You ass! What is you're problem. Ass, Ass, Ass!"

"Em'" I whispered in his ear. "Remember what Carlisle said about behaving? LISTEN TO HIM!" I laughed as everyone turned too look at us.

"Last time we fly... Ever." Carlisle muttered. At that we landed, Carlisle looked embarassed, Jasper annoyed, and me and Em continued too laugh.

Our house was huge! One side made completly of glass, and faced the sun. The other was a plesant white.

"AWESOME!!" Emmett shouted. "I CALL 2ND FLOOR!"

"I CALL THIRD!" I screamed and we both ran in. My room was so cool! The entire north wall had books upon books! The east was where I plugged in my huge stereo system/tv/X-box 360. The walls were dark blue with golden stars on the ceeling, and I had a huge black couch in the corner that someone could pry sleep on. Once I was done packing I got dressed. I threw on a black long sleeved shirt with some bright red lips with fangs and blood red letters that said_ careful_, and on the back it said_ I bite!_, some ripped up blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a dark jean jacket, and my skateboard.

"You guys comin'?" I yelled up, and down the stairs since Jazz was curently ocupying the basement Emmett the second floor. Both Em and him appeared next too me in seconds.

"You're not riding that thing? Are you?" Em asked. He hated my skateboard. I laughed and nodded and was about too run off when he caught me in a grip that would have killed anybody else. I was about too slam him into the wall and make a run for it, when Carlisle stepped into the room.

"Isabela Marie Cullen! Don't you dare break ou new house! Now, either ride to school with your brothers, or drive your own car!"

"Fine." I grumbled and handed him my board. Well now I get to arrive on my super amazing bike! I had a Harley-Davidson Softail in dark blue that shimmered as I rode with a black helmet that had light blue flames.

Jazz and Em were driving Em's bright yellow jeep. I laughed and took off after them. This was a game we always played. One of us got too make our "grand entrance". This year it was me. They pulled into the parking lot and I held back exploring the streets for a few, than sped into the lot parking perfectly. Everyone stared as I set my helmet down, and walked over too my brothers.

"We should pry go get our schedules, and figure our way around out." Jazz said, not noticing Emmett making doggie ears behind him. I laughed.

"Yeah *laugh* sure Jazz *laugh* whatever*laugh* you say!" I managed to gasp. He sighed and walked away muttering fools, dickhead, and something about the regret of joining our little family. Emmett and I followed suit. The office smelled bad... like someone was wearing way too much perfume. I have no idea, if they even could, how humans standed it!

"Hello." Jasper said too the old woman at the front desk. She had red hair with a few strands of gray, and wore an ugly suit. There was a nameplate calling her Mrs. Shirley Cope. "We're the new kids." She looked up and seemed surprised by Emmett and Jazz's beauty.

"Ooh! Of course the Cullens! Well here" She reached under the desk and grabbed a file with a bunch of multicolored papers. "Here's Jasper's schedule." He stepped forward and took it. "Emmett's?" Em did the same. "And Isabella's" I tok a small step forward and grabbed the green paper. Mrs. Cope explained the best way too get around the school and that we had to get a paper signed by each of our teacher's.

"Damn! Who're they? More importantly who's that?" Emmett asked pointing too a group of kids on the other side of the parking lot. There were two girls and one guy. He was handsome, I'll admit that. They all had one thing in common. Gold eyes and pale pale skin. I slapped Emmett upside the head.

"Dumbshit! They're vampires! Holy crap! Umm... I'm gonna go too the bathroom."

"When you say bathroom do you mean the hospital?" Jasper asked. I nodded and walked towards the building as soon as I was away from everyone I focused on where I wanted too go. _Carlisle's office Forks hospital, Carlisle's office Forks hospital, Carlisle's office Forks hospital. _There was a quiet pop and I appeared in his office.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked standing from his desk.

"Dad there's va-" Before I couldfinish a young woman walked in. She had caramel hair and warm gold eyes with a caring face too match.

"Hello. I'm Esme Platt. Welcome too Forks!"

* * *

**Watcha think??? Hope u enjoyed!!! YAY!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beware of the Cheese Fries and Avacadoes!**

**Sara**


	2. Author's note! Plz read! Very important!

**Hello, 2 all my awesome readers and reviewer's!! **

**I am sorry 2 say that at 5:00 my time (I live in Colorado in the USA!) I will not be able 2 update 4 who knows how long! D: **

**We don't have much money 2 pay bills and such and we've finally met the deadline.**

**I'M VERY sorry about this!! **

**Idk for how long this'll b going on!! **

**I'll try 2 update my stories 2day, but it will b INSANLEY SHORT chapter's! I might not even post them! D:**

**Again I'm really sorry! D:**

**Love you all!**

**Sara**


	3. I need a Betta! Not a fish tho!

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


End file.
